Studying Dirty Style
by SasuNaru69
Summary: Oneshot. what will happen when Naruto and Kiba have a study session at Kiba's house and confess their felling for each other? find out! BoyxBoy if u dont like then dont read. PLZ R&R!


"Ugg, I can't believe we have that big test tomorrow." whined Naruto.

Naruto was walking with Kiba and Hinata to lunch. They had a big test that Kakashi-sensei was going to give them about jutsus and charka.

"Well if you want you could come over to my house and we can study until you understand it." smiled Kiba looking at Naruto as they walked.

Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled.

"Oh wow, thanks Kiba!"

Kiba and Naruto ate lunch together and talked about what they would go over. The rest of the day went by slowly for Kiba. He really wanted Naruto to come over. Naruto didn't know it yet but Kiba planned to do a lot more then study. Oh they would study but not for long….

_**RING!**_

The final bell rang for school to end and Naruto and Kiba ran out the front doors of the school. Kiba was trying really hard not to pounce on Naruto and fuck him into the ground right then and there. But Kiba had to wait until he got him to his house.

They finally made it to Kiba's house with no one hurt…..or should I say….fucked. Kiba fumbled with his keys with the excitement of Naruto finally being with him. Naruto watched him wondering what was up with his best friend. Why was he so nervous? Kiba finally got the door opened and Naruto walked in first.

"Wow Kiba, nice place." said Naruto looking around.

Naruto sat down on the big blue couch and Kiba sat next to him. Naruto put his bag in front of him and started to get books out but Kiba placed his hand oh Naruto's to stop him.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me that you won't look at him differently."

Naruto looked at Kiba worryingly and nodded.

"I promise Kiba. You're my friend right? And friends are there for each other."

Kiba nodded and sighed. He was trying to find the right words and he hoped that Naruto could understand what he was about to tell him. Kiba also hoped that what Naruto just said, he would remember and still be his friend and maybe more…if Naruto was even like that and liked him in the same way.

"Well, I-I….I'm gay."

Naruto sat there looking at Kiba with his eyes wide with shock.

"R-Really?"

Kiba nodded and looked down. Suddenly Kiba could feel himself being pulled into a hug.

"I am so glad to hear that Kiba!" said Naruto into Kiba's ear.

Kiba pulled back.

"What? You are?"

"Well yeah. I mean I am gay too. And I have to admit I have liked you ever since the exams." Naruto said looking at Kiba with a look of understanding.

"You are? Why didn't you say anything?"

Naruto laughed.

"The same reason you didn't tell me….because you were scared that I would turn you down or not be my friend any more."

Kiba looked at Naruto with eyes full of sadness and love.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened with shock but didn't pull back. Kiba recovered and soon returned the kiss. He slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth, licking every crevice he could get at.

Naruto and Kiba wrapped their arms around each other pulling each other close.

Kiba slide his hands up Naruto's shirt. Naruto smiled. Naruto kissed Kiba again. Kiba grabbed one of Naruto's nipples and rolled it around and pinched it.

Naruto sat back a little and moaned biting his lower lip in pure pleasure. Kiba smiled.

"Let's study, Naruto." said Kiba with and evil, devilish smile.

Naruto returned the smile and nodded. Kiba and Naruto pulled their shirts off. As soon as Naruto had his shirt off, Kiba was sucking on Naruto's nipples. Naruto let out a small moan running his hands down Kiba's pants to his ass.

Kiba grinned. His erection was growing. So was Naruto's. Kiba slowly unbuttoned Naruto's pants and took his manhood into his hands. Naruto started to breathe heavily. Kiba soon started to pump Naruto leaned up against the couch and moaned softly.

Kiba smiled at Naruto's pleasure.

"Do you like that Naruto-kun?" Kiba said grinning.

Naruto bit his lip in pleasure and nodded. Kiba smiled. He bent down and took Naruto's manhood into his mouth. Naruto let out a moan and started to breath hard. Kiba started to slide up and down faster and faster.

"Kiba…I'm-I'm going….to..to.."

Kiba pumped faster. Naruto cried out and his seed went into his mouth. Kiba started to suck Naruto's manhood dry. Naruto started to calm his breathing down. Kiba swallowed Naruto's seed and looked up at Naruto.

"God, you taste good Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled.

"I…I want you in my, Kiba." whispered Naruto looking at Kiba.

Kiba leaned in and kissed Naruto ruff but passionately. Kiba unbuttoned his pants and took them off. Kiba opened a drawer next to the couch and pulled out a tube of lube.

Naruto took it from Kiba's hands and put some on Kiba's manhood, massaging it. Kiba moaned a little. Naruto took some lube on his finger and rubbed it over his entrance.

Naruto got up and pushed Kiba down on his back getting on top of him. Naruto grabbed Kiba's manhood and placed the tip at his entrance.

"Do you love me, Kiba?" asked Naruto looking down at Kiba.

Kiba looked up at Naruto.

"I do Naruto-kun. I love you with all my heart." said Kiba with true love in his voice.

Naruto smiled and slid down on Kiba's manhood. Naruto bit his lip making his lip bleed. Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's waist.

"Does it hurt, Naruto? I'm sorry. If it hurts we should stop. I don't want to hurt you."

Kiba made a move to stop everything but Naruto stopped him. He shook his head, now with Kiba fully in him.

"No, I'm fine. I want to do this. I love you, Kiba." Naruto said starting to move against Kiba's hips sending waves of pleasure through Kiba.

Kiba moaned. He started to push Naruto up and down on his manhood. Naruto and Kiba moaned in their love making. Kiba moved Naruto faster.

"Kiba!"

Kiba hit the bundle of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through Naruto. Kiba grinned hearing his Naruto scream his name. Naruto looked kind of cute when he did this.

Kiba kept hitting that spot over and over. Naruto was reaching his climax and Kiba could see this. Kiba started to go faster. Naruto leaned forward and placed his hands beside Kiba's head.

Kiba leaned up and took Naruto's lips into a deep kis. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he was nearing his climax. Kiba was also nearing his too.

"Naruto, I love you." said Kiba moaning, fucking Naruto harder and faster.

"I…love you too, Kiba."

That is all it took for Kiba to reach his climax and come inside of Naruto. Soon Naruto came too on Kiba's chest. Naruto slid off of Kiba's manhood and laid next to Kiba. Naruto smiled.

"That was amazing, Kiba." Naruto laid his head oh Kiba's chest, hearing his heart beat.

"Hmmm, it was." grinned Kiba, kissing Naruto on the forehead.

They slipped into sleep in each others arms in their seed, sweat, and love.


End file.
